Cranes and Claws
This is about a Claw machine. Transcript * is walking down a street. When she notices a quarter, she picks it up * Sally: Hey, It's my lucky day! sees a Weight Machine nearby. She Inserts the coin in and it goes out of control, blasting a pocket of quarters out. She Finally Puts all of them in a small bag. * at an arcade * The Pink Panther: '''Bring it in, baby. Happy vending! * '''Sally: All right, all right. What should I play first? * Crazy-Legs Crane: ''to the Prize Claw ''My Favorite Game! * Sally: '''You mean the Prize Claw? * '''Crazy-Legs Crane: Yep! Sally puts a coin in machine and moves claw Oh, boy, what fun. almost pulls out a dinosaur * Prize Claw: You lose! * Sally: goes berserk Did you see that? I almost got that on my first try! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Have Fun! away * Rerun: Well, why don't I give it a try? he pulls out the quarter and puts it in the machine * Sally: Haha, good luck. You'll… * Prize Claw: Winner! * Rerun: It's a pig! I'm gonna call you Piggy. * Sally: Hmph, beginner's luck. Now it's the master's turn. another coin in and grabs a penguin. She mashes a button that says "Grab" but the claw drops the penguin * Prize Claw: Loser! * Rerun: Wow, Sally, you flipped him over. Sally looks at Rerun That takes an awful amount of skill. * Sally: Well, thank you for saying so. * Rerun: Don't worry, Piggy, I'll get you a friend. a coin in Prize Claw * Sally: Ha! If you think you're winning that thing again… * Prize Claw: Winner! * Rerun: There ya go, Piggy. a Orange Fox * Sally: Oh, I loosened that one up for you. You would've never won that without my skill. * Rerun: Wow, thanks for your help, Sally. off * Sally: Hmph. I bet I win at this thing the very next time I try. Now all I have to do is not falling for that malarkey. * Rerun: Claw makes the sound of a winner. Rerun walks by with a rabbit from Prize Claw Heidi. sighs as Prize Claw makes the sound of a winner. Rerun walks by with a cat from Prize Claw Jasper. sighs again as Prize Claw makes the sound of a winner. Rerun walks by with a boy from Prize Claw Mammy! a tea party ''Okay, Heidi, order up. Piggy cooked this one all by himself. Oh, he makes me so proud. ''at the Arcade * Sally: I Need to win. * Narrator: All Quarters Later… * Prize Claw: You lose! * Sally: ''up and Screams ''AAUGH!! I CAN'T WIN! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Why not you buy something from a vending machine. * Sally: No. * Crazy-Legs Crane: What? Why? * Sally: Because I'm all out of MONEY!! '''And Because of that, I'm going home. * '''Crazy-Legs Crane: '''Come Back another time. * '''Sally: ''Her Home, She sits on her couch and sighs'' A little mind-numbing television ought to help me forget about that stupid machine. to pick up the remote but every time she tries, she fails because of the claw coming into his mind. That Night in bed You've had a rough day, Sallie. But that doesn't mean tomorrow won't be better. to pull her covers but she can't because of the claw coming into her mind Aaugh!! shivers for a few seconds, gets up and then tries to pick up the glass of water by her bed but drops it and breaks it I gotta win that claw! runs through her closet door and gets the piggy bank, which cries a teardrop. He then runs to the Arcade. Later, Charlie Brown enters the Arcade and freaks out at what he sees when she enters Just once! Please, oh, please, let me win one time! * Charlie: Sally, I think you have a problem. * Linus: No, he doesn't. You don't listen to him, Sally. You keep playing until you win! out all the quarters that were put in the machine and pours them into a bucket. A piece of rolled paper drops into the bucket What's this? * Sally: The deed to my house. * Linus: Okey-dokey, then. Carry on. * Sally: up If I can just win once, I'd never play again! * Charlie Brown: Hey, you want me to tell you the secret of how to win on this machine? * Sally: gasps You have a secret Charlie Brown? * Charlie Brown: Mm-hmm. * Sally: Tell me the secret. * Charlie Brown: Are you ready to be a winner? * Sally: Yes. * Charlie Brown: Okay, Sally, okay. Face the claw. Deposit the quarter. Then close your eyes. * Sally: Okay. puts the quarter in the machine * Charlie Brown: Now be the claw. Charlie is telling her this, Sally is playing the game Be the claw. Be the claw. Be the claw. * Prize Claw: Winner! * Sally: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! I knew I could do it! laughs I'm a winner! * Charlie Brown: You're a winner! * Sally: I am a winner, aren't I? up and down Winner, winner, winner! twirls Wiiiiiinner! goes into Crazy-Legs Crane, with her unicorn I'm... a winner. * Crazy-Legs Crane: That's great. With an Awesome Unicorn! * a Construction Site * Handy: You know this guy? * Snoopy: Yeah, that's Sally. He's got the magic touch. the construction worker Ding. knocks a explosive pinata storage building over with the wrecking ball; a sign reads "Pinata Storage". Handy is Horrified by the destruction Tada! the mess Ah! Sally, open your eyes! * Sally: eyes Oh, uhh, be the Baboo. Be the Sweet Baboo. control Wrecking Ball; she whacks the workers with a beam Look out, Snoopy! I can't stop! chases after Snoopy & Handy. Be the Baboo. Be the Baboo. Be the Baboo. Okay, don't be the Baboo! Don't be the Baboo! run in terror into a dungeon. The Vehicle spins around fast and heads towards the dungeon and as Handy and Snoopy duck, Sally destroys it * Black Knight: his head ''What the?! * '''Sally:' Oh, my. Ohhh, my. Uhh... Time to go, Corny. Runs off * Handy: Just where do you think you're going, wrecking blonde? * Snoopy: Hang on, buddy. I got ya. Chase her THE END Category:Peanuts Category:Video Games Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:The Pink Panther